The present invention relates to rocker arms and, more particularly, to a simplified rocker arm and a method of manufacturing same from sheet metal.
Rocker arms are associated with push rods and valve stems for the purpose of opening and closing the valves of various types of engines. Although there are numerous types of rocker arms, the industry is constantly trying to devise simpler, more reliable, and stronger rocker arms which can be produced in a cost effective manner. The present invention seeks to achieve this goal, and in the same time provide a rocker arm formed from a unitary piece of sheet metal.
Other advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated when it becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.